Who am I?
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Tobey McCallistar hurts himself badly, but comes out basically unscathed. Except for one little detail...he can't remember who he is! The boy genius finds himself learning again about his school, the people within, and the messed up life he had lived so far. Not to mention a kind girl named Becky who is strangely desperate to avoid the word "Robot". (*Mildly* implied ToBecky)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The world around me was hazy when I opened my eyes, a distinct stabbing pain was present in my right temple, and my body had gone almost numb.  
For what seemed like forever my ears rang, and I couldn't hear a thing. Eventually it stopped though, and the frightened cries of children suddenly surrounded me.

"Tobey!? Tobey are you ok?!"

"Call 911!"

"Tobey, Tobye McCallistar can you hear me?"

I blinked and the fog lessened, (though it was blocked by the broken glass of my glasses) the fuzzy gloom turned into a beautiful face. She had dark skin, a small nose, and big brown eyes. Her hair was a dark brown and short, kept back with a small reddish brown headband.  
She was looking terrified, I wasn't sure why. I wanted to say some sort of greeting but as I opened my mouth I became aware of a strong salty taste- blood.

Suddenly it all became clear!  
I had fallen (from where I couldn't remember) the ground had been coming closer and I had braced myself for some sort of tuck and roll-only to smash to the ground, slamming my head against a rock.  
With all the strength I could muster I lifted my hand and tenderly touched my right temple, the hot sticky blood staining my fingertips.  
"What are you doing?" The girl yelped, forcing my hand down, "Don't move!" she instructed.  
I swallowed thickly, "Wasss going on?" I said in an incredibly slurred voice, "Whooo're you?"  
She blinked, "Becky-Becky Botsford."

A misty (also panicked) voice came from out of my sight, "Is something wrong?"  
Obviously there was something wrong, and had I the strength I would have rolled my eyes at the stranger.  
"His glasses are broken I don't think he recognizes me," the girl called Becky said, wrapping her fingers around my hand.

The pain in my temple was starting to throb now, and I was sure of the darkness edging around my vision, "I'm sssorry, I'm afraid I don' recog-regonize your name," I smiled ever so softly, unaware of the blood that coated my teeth.  
Becky's brow furrowed, her face set in slight revulsion-most likely due to the copious amount of O Positive coming from my wounds.  
She shook all of this off amazingly though as my eyelids fluttered to a close, all that surrounded me was darkness, but I could still hear the annoying voices.

And one in particular made me think.

"No, no, no Tobey don't! Stay awake, the ambulance will be here soon! Theodore!"

The panic and worry in her voice was enough to confuse me, but what was worse was that I didn't know who this "Tobey Theodore" was!

* * *

When I woke next I was in a white room, the strong disgusting smell of disinfectant filling my nose. All the pain I had been experiencing before was now either a soft throb or completely gone!  
I realized right away that there was someone sitting next to the soft bed I was now in, but due to the lack of my glasses I couldn't make out the face. I only knew that it was not that girl, that-_Becky Botsford_ that I had met earlier.  
Though my arms felt like they were filled with led I managed to lift one. (the other was set in a sling so I didn't bother trying to move it)  
With care I grabbed the shiny new glasses at my bedside table and placed them upon my nose.

With the room clearer I felt myself relax, only to go rigid as that blasted name was repeated. "Tobey!"  
I blinked at the woman who apparently shared the same hair color as myself, she put out a hand and clutched mine. Shocked, I attempted to pull away, "Unhand me!" I yelped-severely annoyed that a stranger had the _audacity _to sit at my bedside and grasp my hand as though she was an old friend. And he was certain that she wasn't an old friend-mostly because he was only ten years old.

The woman looked both surprised and angry at the same time, and I could tell she was about to unleash upon me the speech of a life time when a man that I _assumed_ was a doctor entered the room.  
"Mrs. McCallistar," he said pleasantly.  
I made a soft humming sound, I recognized that name-it had been mentioned in my last bout of consciousness.  
"Doctor," The woman said, standing up to her full (and actually rather impressive) height. The Doctor smiled before he picked up a metal clipboard, "Severe head trauma, fractured Radius and Ulna, but I think he's going to be ok. Your boy has a very strong body Mrs. McCallistar! He should be able to return to normal life in about four weeks or so."

With that sentiment he reached down and grabbed my foot as though I was a toddler, "How do you feel Tobey?"  
There it was again, I was beginning to sense a trend. (Were I not suffering a concussion I assure you I would have figured this out _sooner_!)  
"Tobey is...me?" I said, adjusting my overlarge glasses.  
The Doctor's brow furrowed, "Yes it is, Theodore McCallistar...Tell me, do you recognize her?" he pointed to the strange woman.  
I frowned, piecing together all that had happened her identity dawned upon me, "Do correct me if I have gotten this wrong, I do believe she is my...mother?" I gave a hopeful look.  
The Doctor merely continued to frown, "Where do you go to school?" he offered up another question.

Suddenly eager to please I attempted one again to extrapolate from my surroundings just where I expressed my apparent genius...Only I came up blank.  
"I...I'm unsure, is it important?"  
As I was talking I became aware of the horrified expression on the woman's face (I was still unsure as to whether she was my mother or not, though it seemed likely)  
The Doctor bit his bottom lip before he hooked the metal clipboard upon the end of my bed.

"Mrs. McCallistar I'm sure it has already become apparent to you, but I'm afraid I must tell you that...Your son has Amnesia."

* * *

**It's amazing how I have one story all planned out, I tell people I'm going to write it...And then I get sidetracked by a totally new idea! Not to mention the fact that I won't be able to write practically at all until after Sunday this week!  
****All well, this ought to please some Tobey fans ;)  
Apologies for any mistakes.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The estimated four weeks went by with my recovery only extending to the physical, as to the mental...I still didn't have my memories.  
It was an interesting experience figuring out just what I knew in this world, I understood cars, doctors and hospitals. I understood what clothes were in my dresser and which pairs of shorts I wanted to put on for my _first_ day of school. But I could not recognize my own flesh and blood!

As I pulled the blue long sleeved shirt over my still bandaged wrist, I contemplated staying home. Just because the Doctors and Therapists suggested my return to normal life did not mean that I should! I wouldn't recognize anyone, I would be alone in a sea of people.  
I pursed my lips as I looked in the mirror, choppy blond hair, pale skin, giant round glasses. My body was scrawny, but judging by what I had learned thus far-and by my room-I was incredibly intelligent so that made up for it.  
I managed a self satisfied smirk, "Well then Tobey, let's show them that you're no different than before," my voice was very childlike, and for some reason that bothered me. As though it was missing something that I had previously had.  
Shaking my head I turned away from the mirror and started down the stairs.

My mother was sitting at the dining room table, staring off into space. I raised an eyebrow at her, and cleared my throat. She startled and turned to me, a soft smile growing on her normally gruff features, "You look handsome," she commented as she stood up, I tensed as her large hands adjusted my bowtie. I swallowed nervously again, "Yes well..." I shrugged.  
I wondered if I would ever become more comfortable around her, she was my mother but I felt as though I barely knew her! Her soft touch and kind looks made me more nervous than assured.

Carefully she grabbed a lunchbox and pressed it into my hands, it had a picture of a robot on it... I closed my eyes as a stab of pain passed from my temple through my brain, though it was lacking a bandage my injury still hurt now and again.  
I was guided through the house to the front door, than ushered into a quaint looking vehicle. I watched the town go by as I was driven through it, kids waiting for the bus noticed me and gave me blank stares as I passed. I sunk lower in my seat, crossing my brown shoes over each other.

Finally we arrived and I jumped out of the car, taking in the harrowing school before me. I bit my bottom lip, "Right," I yelped.  
My mother stepped out of the vehicle and pulled me into a hug that sent chills down my spine, she stroked my blond hair.  
"I do believe-mother-that people are watching," I said sharply. She sighed, and I took that as a sign that she was used to it.  
She pulled away, "If you become overwhelmed, call me," she said, then she walked back to the drivers side. The click of her high heeled shoes against the concrete my only assurance that this was truly real.

With determination I set out to the front steps, climbing them one by one as slow as possible. Children surrounded me as they too climbed the stairs, only...something was off. I took my surroundings in through the corners of my eyes so that they wouldn't realize that I was looking-they were giving me a rather wide berth. Too wide!

Something felt distinctly off about the distance the other children and put between themselves and me, and I wondered just what I had done to incur such fear.  
I reached the top of the stairs and I entered through one of the many front doors, blinking at the light change.  
With one hand I reached into my back pocket I grabbed the small slip of paper that held all of my classroom numbers, my locker combination, etc.  
I was just going over the list when I felt a form slam directly into me, making my glasses go askew on my small nose.  
"Would you watch where you're going?!" I snapped.

"Woops, sorry Tobey!"

It was that girl again, Becky Botsford. I took in her honeybrown eyes and felt my anger melt away. Nervously I adjusted my glasses, "Ah Miss Botsford, how nice it is to run into you like this," I said with a sly grin.  
And to my surprise, she grinned back. "I was actually looking for you," she replied, "I mean, we're both in the same classes so I thought I'd help you out," she shrugged her narrow shoulders.  
Despite myself I smiled for real, "I would most appreciate it actually, this place is much bigger than I remembered..." I stopped myself, feeling as though something was squeezing my heart.  
I couldn't remember, how could I joke about it?  
Becky seemed to feel the same because she winced in sympathy, "Hey," she said in an assuring voice, "its ok, we'll get your memories back."

I couldn't help but note the look on her face as she said that, it was as though she was holding something back from me. I was about to demand she tell me what was wrong when she grabbed my thin arm and pulled me towards the rows of lockers.  
"Your locker is over here," she explained, her grip was like iron! My blue eyes were wide as she positioned me in front of my locker as though I wouldn't be able to do it myself.  
I raised an eyebrow at her, "You know, just because I can't remember who you are-does not mean I am suddenly rendered an infant," I crossed my arms over my chest.  
She floundered for words in front of me, a blush creeping across her face, "I know," she finally squeaked, "It's just..." she ran a hand through her short silky brown hair.  
"It's just what?" I snapped, and I could see she was going to say something. But for reasons I couldn't explain I became rather angry, and looked at her with disdain, "Never mind Miss Botsford, It doesn't matter anyways. I don't need your help so if you could please vacate from my line of sight," I made a shooing motion with my hand.

She frowned, both confused and angry-but then eventually resigned. And it struck me that this wasn't unusual behavior for me, and it filled me with guilt.  
"Fine, whatever Tobey," she said coldly, then she did as I asked.  
I watched her go; hugging my arms I bit my bottom lip. I was angry because I had lost my memory, and upset because I let that anger hurt someone else. It seemed so easy to let that happen, to let my emotions take over.  
I sighed, looking over the other students as they all hustled to their own lockers.

A few were staring and whispering, then snickering. They were laughing at me…and I didn't know why.

* * *

**Deepizzaguy, I can understand your dislike of Amnesia stories-they're rather cliché and I don't know…boring? But if done right I'm quite fond-usually they *must* include my fav characters though.  
I hope you like this story, and keep reading and reviewing even though the subject is less than satisfactory. X)**

**Apologies for the lateness- Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

As I enjoyed my lunch, I took in my surroundings once again.  
An aged Lunch lady surrounded by hundreds of hungry students, a teacher standing in the corner in case a fight broke out, and a strange girl coming towards me….A strange girl coming towards me?  
She had lighter skin than Becky but wasn't really pale, her hair was blonde and tied into two braids and she wore a gray sweater and pinkish purple skirt. In her hand was a piece of parchment and a pink recorder.  
"Hey McCallistar," she said as she arrived. I raised an eyebrow, being in mid bite of my sandwich I was unable to respond beyond grunting. I found a strange discomfort with my last name being used so casually, and a small part of me was uncomfortable with it being used _at all_. It was as though I had spent my whole life without a name, and now people seemed to be using it excessively to get my attention.  
She didn't seem to notice my sudden inner turmoil, "Heard you fell on your head," she remarked, looking at her fingernails as though bored, "do you remember who I am?"

I finished chewing and swallowed, my brow furrowed I tried to take in her features. Was anything familiar? Her smirk? Her eyes? Her recorder? Anything! But I drew a blank, and so politely shook my head. (I didn't want to get on her bad side like I had Becky)  
Her smirk grew and a flash of hatred ran through me, already I could tell just how much I was going to dislike this girl.  
"Right then," she said putting her hands on her hips, "My name's Victoria Best-emphasis on the best- and I'm –you know-the Best at everything," her voice trailed off in a self-satisfied sort of chuckle.  
"Oh I'm sure," I replied sarcastically, folding my hands over the tabletop. Was this girl my friend? I hoped not.  
Although she did seemed to fit right in with the personality I was discovering belonged to me, stuck up and angry.

She either ignored or didn't notice my sarcasm and the girl named Victoria continued, "So um, because of your fall they're having a meeting to introduce themselves. Here's your information, address is on the back yadee yadee ya," the piece of paper was shoved in my face.  
I blinked at the parchment for a moment before I took it from her hand, quietly noting the strange cheddar-y scent (amazing that I seemed to remember the smell of cheddar cheese and not my own name) which seemed to hang off of it.  
"Um…Thank you," I said cordially, placing the "invitation" next to my plastic tray. The girl shrugged lazily, then turned to leave, but I quickly reached out and grabbed her arm-needless to say she didn't take to that kindly.  
"Hey! Don't you dare touch me McCallistar!" Victoria said in a dangerous tone of voice, her pleasant little lisp becoming more pronounced, "I'm not afraid to use this," she gestured with one hand towards her pink recorder.

"Really bad at it eh?" I joked, thinking that she was threatening me with poor music. At that remark her scowl became incredibly pronounced and for a brief moment I feared for my life.  
I cleared my throat audibly in hopes of bringing her back to the problem at hand, "Who exactly were you referring to earlier? Who are 'they'?"  
Victoria smirked, "Read the invitation fuzzbrain," she said insultingly, yet somehow fondly, "And don't-tell-_anyone_! Got it?" she pointed a finger straight at my nose, and I went almost cross eyed to see it.  
She pulled her hand back, and I adjusted my glasses on my nose, "Right," I said a little too loudly-calling the attention of Becky Botsford and her best friend.  
Becky was looking at me with a strange expression, and I felt heat rise to my face.  
Victoria gave a knowing smirk before she whirled around and went back to her table, all the people sitting near her edged away nervously-I couldn't blame them.

Listlessly I poked at my sandwich, suddenly not hungry. It was really starting to get to me, being surrounded by strangers that weren't strangers.  
The way my mother would treat me like a son when she too felt so much like someone I didn't know, it almost frightened me…almost.  
Pursing my lips I covertly opened the cheese scented envelope and unfolded the paper inside, I then took in the untidy scrawl of letters.  
Whomever had written this must have been used to writing things down fast.

**_The EVA (Evil-Villains- Association) welcomes Theodore (Tobey) McCallistar to a meeting._**

**_When?-3:30 PM on the Fifth Tuesday of the Month  
Where?-23_****_rd_****_ Rodstreet Motel-slums district  
Snack duty is assigned to-Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy_**

**_Come alone!_**

**_Evilly yours- Doctor Two Brains_**

"What'cha got there Tobey?"  
I couldn't hide a surprised yelp when a -slowly becoming familiar- voice came from nowhere. I quickly folded my invitation and tucked it into my short's pocket, and looked defiantly up at Becky.  
"Nothing that should interest you," I said tersely.  
She sighed, "I saw you talking to Victoria Best a few moments ago, what did she want?" she crossed her arms.  
I frowned, why was she so interested?  
"She wanted to know if I remembered her," I said, not _exactly _lying. She raised an eyebrow at me; perhaps trying to make me nervous-it wasn't going to work.  
I swallowed, tucking my hand into my pocket and circling the invitation with my fingers. It would be so easy to just tell her! I wasn't even sure I was going to go to "The slums district".  
Who even was this Doctor Two Brains guy? Come to think of it, who was Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy?

I found a strange unexplainable urge to find out just who these people were, and why they were inviting me to an EVA meeting…Surely they didn't believe that I-Theodore McCallistar the III was a villain! Did they?  
Becky was still staring at me, and I suddenly decided against telling her anything. With an upturned nose I grabbed my sandwich and bit into it, savoring the Tofu-licious flavor.  
She sighed again, and I felt a twinge of guilt. Why did I forever insist upon hating this girl? I didn't hate her really; she was kind, and smart…and absolutely gorgeous! But *ahem* that was beside the point. Throughout the entire day I seemed to disappoint her again, and again, and again! It was frustrating to say the least, finding out that my personality was less than kind.

As she turned to leave, I changed suddenly my mind.

"Wait!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh I'm sorry about the wait on this chapter!**

**I don't really have an excuse -like I told my "Love on Ice" followers-beyond Laziness and Mild Writer's block.  
On another note though, I didn't want to sit down and force a chapter out of me-you all know how bad my writing can get when I do that.**

**Deepizzaguy- I wouldn't say I was exactly "Offended" or anything so don't feel bad, you're entitled to your opinion as I am mine. (I greatly value yours of course!) ;)  
****On that note- Like this story or else! lol**

**Also, something I wanted to bring up- I was thinking of making a sort of series out of these. Stories about the Kid Villains from their point of view, what you think? Next of course would be Eileen and I actually got an idea for "The royal Dandy" of all things...Am I missing anyone?**

**Enough babbling:**

**Please review! (And thanks *so* much to everyone that has already, it means a lot to me!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

It was only a day's wait before it became the fifth Tuesday of the month; school had come and gone with no change to my memory.  
By now I was edging towards used to it, but not exactly. Certainly I didn't approve of being used to it, but at that time I had other things on my mind.  
I tromped around my room, stuffing a large wrench into my front pocket, among a few other items that could be used as weapons.  
A wave of pain shot through my brain and I was forced to sit down on my bed, fingernails digging into my thigh as I waited for it to subside.  
I still hadn't told my mother about it, I wasn't sure how to even go about doing it in the first place! "Hello mother, I am suffering a rather painful stabbing sensation in the location of my right temple. How do you propose I fix that?" I snorted to myself, far too formal.

As I sat, I viewed my room with slight curiosity.  
The underlying theme was definitely robots, blueprints, crayon drawings, pieces of metal scattered on top of desks. Even my alarm clock was robot, and judging by the blueprints-I had made it myself.  
Carefully I stood up and I walked across the room, I then reached down a pale hand and I took hold of one of the blueprints and brought it up in front of my face.  
It was…ingenious! Wires, gears, blinking red lights, among other things all fit together to create an enormous robot on thin tube like legs. My finger traced over the heart shape which had been done in little red lights on the chest of this particular creation, wondering if it served a purpose.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and I flinched, dropping the blueprint onto the floor. That must have been Becky, I mused trying to regain whatever dignity I still had. (Even though I was alone in the room)  
A few moments later a soft knock came from behind my bedroom door, and I was quick to open it, revealing the smiling face of Becky Botsford.  
"Ah, good afternoon Miss Botsford, do come in," I said politely, stepping out of the way. She entered, her dark brown eyes scanning my living courters with mild interest. For some reason that made me uncomfortable, and I cleared my throat nervously, "Well, this is it I suppose," I said.  
She turned to me and nodded, "Yep, I hope you don't get in trouble for bringing me along to your er…meeting," she bit her bottom lip.  
I nodded in reply, hastily picking up the blueprint I had dropped to the floor and rolling it up, "Yes well, I'm not even sure there _is_ a meeting. That Victoria girl could be lying to me," I said, wishing that I hadn't. It seemed to bring to light how embarrassing it would be for me if the invitation had been a ruse. And for that reason I dearly hoped it wasn't.

Becky continued to search my room, her gaze finally landing on a strange doll sitting upon my nightstand. It had big beetle black eyes that stared soullessly at you, a strange red helmet, a cape, and some sort of uniform with an orange shield with a red star in the middle.  
"Look, I don't remember buying that," I said before she could open her mouth, realizing that I had just made a joke when she chuckled.  
"Wordgirl," Becky said softly, "you don't remember her I suppose?" she looked at me with slightly frightened eyes, and I couldn't identify just why.  
Frowning, I shook my head, "Afraid not, is she from some sort of toy line?" I inquired, adjusting my glasses. "No, she's a real life superhero," Becky said, "She fights the forces of evil with her sidekick Captain Huggyface, while teaching everyone about the beautiful English language," she grinned.  
I stared at her, "She's…a superhero?" I asked.  
For some reason that seemed to pique my interest, "Does she have powers of some sort?" whilst I asked that, I set about grabbing my bullet proof glasses (yes I had those).

Becky nodded, "She can fly, and she has super strength, and of course a super vocabulary," she replied, carefully picking up the strange doll. "Word UP!" it said in a voice rather similar to Miss Botsford's and I flinched.  
"Ah yes, wonderful," I said, wrinkling my small nose. She giggled, "Sorry," she apologized, and I suddenly felt a strange blush begin on my cheeks.  
In an attempt to stop it before it became full blown I walked swiftly to the door, "No need to apologize, now, let's go shall we?"

"Right," Becky replied, and we both left my room.

* * *

As it turns out, the "Slums District" was in fact very…slummy. And the building Becky and I walked up to could have been described about the same way.  
Becky wrinkled her nose, "They meet up here? I would have thought maybe one of Mr. Big's mansions, or…or Doctor Two Brains' lair! But here?"  
I raised an eyebrow at her, "You seem to know these strangers rather well Miss Botsford," I commented. She paled, "What? I don't know them at all don't be ridiculous!" this was met with a bout of nervous laughter.  
Needless to say the enigma that was Becky Botsford just wrapped itself up tighter, but at the time I didn't care. I was too focused on a sub sandwich shaped vehicle which was driving into the driveway. And then stepping out of the vehicle was an oddly dressed, rather stout person with… "A-am I seeing things or is that guy's head…actually shaped like a sandwich?" I looked at Becky with wide eyes.  
She cleared her throat, "Um…yeah that would be Chuck the Evil Sandwich making guy, he's our sandwich crime based criminal," she shrugged.  
_Chuck_ walked into the building, but not before waving at me, a smile on his face.  
"If this freaks you out, you won't want to go in there," Becky said cryptically, and frowned. "I'm not _freaked out_ and I am _not_ turning back like some sort of coward. Although you are free to do so if you wish," I said rather rudely, immediately feeling guilty for it.  
Miss Botsford sighed, but didn't say anything. Instead she clenched her hands into fists and marched towards the building.  
I followed suit, and the two of us entered through the front door.

The first thing I noticed was the podium, and the sound of a gavel slamming against its surface. An old woman with dark skin, light pink dress, and pearls circling her neck and a rather sour expression on her face stood behind the podium, being the woman possessing the gavel it seemed.  
The next thing I noticed was the crowd of people all facing the opposite way until the old woman cried, "Aha, our guest of honor finally arrives."  
I took a cautious step back, my hand flying to the wrench in my pocket as pairs of criminal eyes all turned on my.  
Some sharing kindness, a few loathing, and some mere indifference. Without thinking I grabbed Becky's hand with my free one, trying to swallow the sudden bile which rose in the back of my throat.  
"What is this? Why are you late?" demanded a woman with dark skin and curly black hair, a mask covering the majority of her features.  
"I got lost," I said, not exactly lying.  
The girl shrugged and turned her attention elsewhere, clearly one of the indifferent ones. A wiry looking man stood up, a shock of white hair going every which way, his face pale and whiskers (actual whiskers!) stuck out from his face. The thing I noticed the most though was the small pink brain seemingly attached to his head!  
"So if I remember correctly-which I do- you have amnesia right kid?" he raised a brown eyebrow. I nodded, "Yes, I apparently fell from a great height and knocked myself senseless," I lifted my chin in defiance, this man I found rather quickly rubbed me the wrong way.  
"I thought I told you to come alone!" shouted an aggravated Victoria Best, hands on her hips. Becky spoke up at this point, "I saw the invitation and forced him to make me come, sorry," she shrugged.

A sharp laugh came from another person, "I can't believe it, Tobey McCallistar being bossed around? Commanded? Bullied?" it was a tired looking woman with pale skin and blonde hair.  
I blushed scarlet, "She's not pushing me around! Who are you people anyways?!" I snapped, releasing my hold on Becky's hand.  
"You're kidding right?" the white haired man said laughing, "I think the question you need answered right now kiddo is '_who are you_?'"  
"We're going to answer that for you," continued the old woman looking rather bored with the whole thing.

"You're Tobey McCallistar kid genius, you create robots and make attempts at destroying the city. You're one of the best villains out there."

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter go a little bit longer, but you've waited long enough.**

**Thank to everyone that is following, Favoriting, and reviewing!**

**Please keep reviewing! X)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

I was stunned.

Stuck staring at the aliens surrounding me with big eyes, all narrowed in amusement alongside shallow, meaningless smiles.  
I felt rather stupid at that moment. How could I have not known…? The pain that was only a mild throbbing turned into a full scale headache, and a stepped back for the force of it.  
Everyone in this room knew who I was, could probably remember what I said last week, or _when my birthday was_. They knew that I was a villain…a villain, what a strange title. It didn't sit well.  
The way they all looked at me with those supercilious expressions was enough for me to want to tear my hair out, but I was too dignified to do something like that.

"You gonna say something or what kid?" the skinny man with white hair asked, crossing his arms across his chest. I vaguely remember my mouth opening and closing a few times before I was able to speak, "Uh, I uh, yes," I struggled to say.  
Becky was looking at me, her brow furrowed, "Tobey, are you ok?" she asked softly. It was then that I took in her sheer lack of surprise, "You knew!" I yelped, pulling away from her.  
She sighed in a resigned manner, "I don't think there's a person in this town that doesn't…"  
My stomach tightened convulsively and I found a sudden spray of red go across my pale face, the heat making everything decidedly uncomfortable, "Right," I yelped in an exhale, suddenly feeling the horror of every day without knowing who I was.  
Every day I suffered, not knowing my mother or my friends or…did I even have friends?

"Tobey," Becky said consolingly, "you need to relax," she soothed further. I shook my head, "You knew, and you didn't tell me!"  
The crease furthered on her forehead, "I wasn't sure how to go about tell you, and then you got that note from Victoria," she brought her dark hands up to her lips in an innocent manner.  
"Who is this girl anyways? Why is she still here?" the Question Mark woman demanded.  
"I feel like I've seen her before," the white haired man responded, narrowing his red eyes, pale upper lip curling over strangely sharp teeth.  
I swallowed bile which was rising in my throat, wishing that I could control myself better. Throughout the course of the week, I had taken myself in as sort of…aristocratic, and above it all. Someone who could handle anything thrown at him with dignity, slowly I began to realize that it wasn't even remotely true!  
"Look, Tobey," Becky said suddenly, "you were a villain before you lost your memory. But now's your chance to turn good! To take your life in a whole new direction!" she smiled at me hopefully.

Red hot anger overtook me, "Oh I see! Suddenly everything comes together!" I snarled, "You were following me like a puppy, not because you were my friend and actually wanted to help…You wanted to turn me into a good guy. Well let me tell _you_ something, Tobey McCallistar is not someone's stooge!" I curled my hands into fists at my side, looking over the crowd of confused faces, "I'm smarter than all of you, every single one of you! I can do what I want!  
It occurs to me just now, how childish I sounded. But if you can believe it, I _was a child, _so I think I can be given some leeway.  
Becky seemed lost for what to say, her mouth moving but no words coming out. Annoyingly pleased with myself at that moment, I snorted at her, "and here comes the fish impressions," I mocked. This surprisingly was met with a chorus of laughter from the other villains.  
"Oh I get it, because she's not saying anything!" chimed in Chuck the Sandwich Guy (or whatever he was called) at the last minute; he then echoed that statement with the strangest laughter I'd ever heard.

"You never change," Becky said finally, tears filling her eyes, "No matter what happens, you'll always be a jerk."  
Suddenly to my surprise, she turned and left in a huff.  
"That was weird," commented the old woman, though she immediately shrugged it off, "Whatever, come on McCallistar, we have some stuff you need to hear."

* * *

It was then that I listened about my exploits, each stranger, and more horrible then the last. Though each one was quickly waved off by the other villains, practically every one saying that _theirs_ was much worse, and much more heinous.  
I was even more stunned once they finished, and I adjusted my glasses peevishly, "So um…what does this accomplish?" I asked.  
"What?" a man named the Butcher asked confusedly.  
"I mean, what does destroying the city _get_ me?" I elaborated helpfully, only to receive more confused stares.  
"How should we know," Two Brains (the white haired man I discovered) said between his inhales of tiny cheeses. It was like watching a vacuum suck up dirt he consumed them so quickly!  
"You never exactly explained yours to us," Chuck commented, "I mean; I guess you were sort of angry. And you wanted to show off how smart you were but, that's just spec, sper- oh…what was that word?" he tapped his chin with one finger.  
"Speculation," chimed in Doctor Two Brains with a disdainful sniff, wiping at his yellow stained mouth with his gloved hand.

"So, I build robots and destroy the city because I'm smart and angry?" I questioned, folding my arms. I was met with a few shrugs, and looks that said "why should we care?"  
I realized that I was no closer to knowing who I was at this point, than I was before! I slammed my fist against my leg, "Wonderful, thank you all for being _so informative_," I said sharply, wrinkling my small nose in distaste, "Good day," I said, and then I proceeded to leave as Becky had done before.

Becky, she was right…I was a jerk. But, was that really all of who I was? This was growing vexing, especially as the headache still pounded at my mind.  
I bit my bottom lip, surveying the disgusting area around me. Did I really have anywhere to go? There was that room that felt so foreign to me.  
I desperately wished that Becky was still with me, there was something so assuring about her presence.

Being of sound mind, I did what any sensible person would have- I went behind a dumpster, and started crying.

* * *

**Did you guys know that patience is a virtue?...No? Ok, commence with throwing your rotten tomatoes.  
In truth, I think part of my problem is, I haven't been able to watch any WordGirl in actual months! I only watch it when it comes on PBS, and PBS either moved it to a time that I can't figure out, or they got rid of it.  
So, that makes it a bit harder to get interested in the world. 8P**

**Take solace in the fact that I might take forever, but at least I won't abandon this. (3**

**Please review! 8D**


End file.
